Found
by Lulalulale
Summary: Nina Martin. 17 years old left her freinds at 15 to rasie her 2 year old child as a single mother. What happens when Fabian and Amber find her at a mall in England? What would happen if someone got pregnent...again. Was called Gone.
1. Chapter 1 Found

**My name is Nina Martin. I was at the mall shopping around for some clothes for my dauter Bella now 2 year old. When I was looking in my purse a boy sat down next to me. I said hi to him and looked at him. I recognized him immediately. Then on my other side a girl sat next to me and I recognized her to. Siting next to me was my old bf and bff. Then Bella started crying and I picked her out of her stroller and fed her a bottle. Fabian got up with Amber and they grabbed my arms and Bella's stroller walking to a mcdonlds I ordered a milk shake and some fries for Bella. When we sat down all Fabian asked "Why did you go? We were 15 so why?"**


	2. Chapter 2 Home

**Hey guys it's C2000 last night I went up tothe spillville fireworks and (no ofence to Monona)they were beter then Monona's. Of course I started tearing up at the image works. Well that's me being me so hopefully I can get this chapter to post now**

Nina-Your looking at the reason.

I showed off my Bella and they looked at her. Her already long dark brown curly hair, her dark brown eyes. She had my smile and hair style. She had every thing else from her father. Fabian, Fabian, Fabian if only you knew the truth about your daughter.

Fabian-She's adorable. Just like her mother.

Nina-So you know I'm her mother?

Fabian- With that hair it was pretty easy to figure out.

Amber-So that's why you left all these years.

Nina-Yeah. I only left when I was really showing.

Amber-Who's Daddy?

Then Bella looked at Fabian and said "Daddy!"

Nina-Oh my girl! Yes, That is Daddy.

Amber-Are you serious! A Fabina Baby!

Nina-Amber! How about we go and talk at the house. Ever since I got Gran's and my parent's inharadince money and the cup of ank. I might be able to get my scorlorship back.

Fabian-Gran's and your parent's inharadence?

Nina-Yeah. Gran died a week before the baby was due. So in my case you can see my problem. I am an orphine from America who has a 2 year old baby girl.

Fabian-Come on Nina we need to go home.

Nina-Where's home for me, for us.

Fabian-With me at the house with all of our friends.

Nina-Fine. I have to grab Bella.

I grabbed Bella and put back into her back into her stroller.

Nina-Oh Fabian! Can I follow you in my car.

Fabian-Yeah.

We left and when we got to the house I grabbed Bella from her car seat. Fabian and Amber went up to the house. I just stopped at my car. Fabian came over to me, put his arm around me and we walked up to the house. Fabian and I went up to the house and I stared at, finally I allowed us to go inside. As I walked in Bella started giggling and I smiled at her. Her perfect little giggle, her perfect little face, every thing about her is perfect. Fabian smiled at her and she started makeing her motion of when she wants something tords him and I grounded because she always gets what she wants and if she dosn't get it she starts screaming real loud and Jerome would kill me if he woke up from his after noon nap with that.

Nina-Hey Fabian could hold Bella she really wants you and if she dosn't get her way she starts screaming her head off.

Fabian-Yeah love I can do that. Come here Bella want to come to Daddy.

After that I started blushing really bad. After Fabian said that last part to Bella her eyes got wide and she smiled so wide it would have made Amber jolouse. She started reaching over to him and he smiled, happy to be with his little girl. Trixie came in next.

Patricia-Get rid of all that lovey dovey stuff it's gonna make me puke...NINA!

Nina-Hey Goth-Pixie!

Alfie-Did I here Nina beacuse she's been gone for 2 years. NINA! OMA! It is so good to see you!

Nina-You to Alifie, but no ofence your hanging around Amber to much!

Jerome-The stuff out here better be good to wake me up from my after noon nap! Hello Ms. Goody-2-shoes! Is that yours!

Nina-Yes the little one is mine and Fabian's.

Jerome-Fabian. Man you got your ex-girlfriend knocked-up at 15!

Fabian-Not now Jerome!

Jerome-Nina you should have seen him the first year you disapeared. 'Have you seen Nina? Have you heard from Nina?' Over and over again.

Fabian-Jerome do you want a bloody nose?

Jerome-I'll be quiet.

Fabian-Good Jerome.

I started laughing glad to be back home with my friends. Then Joy came in.

Joy-Ah! This year you will not take Fabian! He is my Fabian!

Nina-Fabian are you or have you been dateing?

Fabian-NO! I love you and only you Nina.

That made me blush even more.

Nina-Okay Joy. Get this thorgh your thick head! Fabian will never ever be your Fabian because he is my Fabian I love him and he loves me!

Joy-You win this round Martin, but you will not win the next.

Nina-Read my all American lips I DON'T CARE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so sorry i've been gone so sorry for the spelling mistakes and so sorry for not updating. I love you all my reviewers!**

So Joy ran off and I was left with every one else. I smiled at Fabian as he handed me back my Bell. I looked at him and we hugged each other with Bell in between us. We separated and I gave Bell to Amber so I could give everyone a proper hug. I hugged Trixie and Jerome at the same time when Eddie came in.

Nina-Eddie is that you?

Eddie-Nina?

So we hugged and I heard a couple of growls.

Eddie-So what have you been up to sis?

Nina-You know the usual having a daughter you know. Oh my god so sorry about this guys. Eddie is my biological brother.

I swear that everyone's jaw dropped. All I did was smile.

Eddie- Hey where is the little tike I haven't seen her in what 1 year and then you disappeared.

Eddie glared at me and I just smiled sheepishly.

I pointed to Amber and Eddie just slowly walked over her afraid that she would bite, but trust me she will. Eddie finally got Bells and we all sat down in the living room waiting for anyone to disturbed us. I sat on Fabian's lap in the love seat and he just smiled. We all just talked in till Trudy came in with Jasper and Victor.

Trudy- Oh My God Nina is it really you?

Nina- Yes it's me.

I got up and gave Trudy a huge hug almost knocking her off her feet. Then a little girl came in she was about 3 years old and ran to Fabian grabbing hold of his legs. I just smiled and walked over to Fabian and the little girl.

Fabian- Oh! This is Maddy my god sister and goddaughter.

He said to me and I smiled at Fabian.

Nina- Hi I'm Nina what's your name?

Maddy- My name is Maddy!

She yelled in my ear and I just smiled at her.

Fabian- Yeah she is Trudy and Jasper's daughter.

I probably looked like a fricking fish with my open mouth. As I looked in between Maddy, Trudy, and Jasper I could the family resemblance.


End file.
